As their common name implies, precious metals have great value. Precious metals have a large number of uses in a wide range of products. For example, gold is used in electronics as well as jewelry.
As a result of the substantial value of precious metals, they are widely sought after. Also, in processes involving precious metals, such as deposition on electronic structures, methods are employed to maximize their efficient use and reduce as much as possible the waste of precious metals. In view of the value of precious metals, materials and methods have been developed to be employed to optimize the removal of precious metals from precious metal-containing ore. Similarly, to help reduce waste, processes have also been developed to help ensure maximum removal of precious metals not utilized in any process.
In one example of a process for obtaining precious metals, activated carbon is utilized. For example, activated carbon may be utilized in extracting gold from gold-containing ore. Gold, which may be associated with one or more other materials, may be taken up by activated carbon. The gold must then be disassociated from the activated carbon.